Online businesses and services may send account owners notifications. For example, social networking sites may send an account owner notifications when a user interacts with data associated with the account owner. However, sending each notification individually to the account owner may inconvenience the account owner, for example, by filling the account owner's inbox. Systems have been developed to reduce the number of notifications received by an account owner using fixed notification schedules. For example, sending a summary of the notifications to the user once a week at a fixed time.
However, a first problem with the current systems is that a notification for an interaction just after the summary is sent must wait almost an entire week to be received by the account owner, which may be too long for the notification be relevant or useful. A second problem is that different notification types may have different shelf lives and different account owners may desire to receive notifications more or less frequently. More specifically, the current systems do not dynamically digest one or more user notifications based at least in part on one or more rules.